game_of_thrones_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are a near-extinct species of shapeshifters that can transform into wolf-like monsters. Alec Targaryen is a werewolf, as well as the progenitor of the species, making him the most powerful of his kind. Family Werewolf society is based on the pack. The pack is a family, biological or adoptive, of werewolves who live and function together as a unit. The emotional ties of the pack are very strong and are the central focus of werewolf existence. Much like wolf packs, werewolf packs are led by one strong leader, often male, but sometimes female. Newly adult members must "prove" themselves in order to earn a place within the pack hierarchy. All members of the pack are loved, and all members of the pack who have proven themselves as valuable members are respected. Only one may rule, and that one must prove themselves to be the strongest and most capable member of the pack. Pack leaders are self-elected and must prove themselves before their rule is fully accepted. In addition to the pack leader, another mainstay of the werewolf pack is the pack mother. Almost always a female, the pack mother is the primary caretaker of the pack. The pack mother is also the spiritual leader of the pack; providing guidance, perspective, and a stable ever-loving presence. Aged pack mothers will pass on their responsibilities of every-day pack maintenance to younger women and recede into the background as Grandmothers, the mystics, and oracles of the werewolf race. Society - The Tribe Much of werewolf society is organized into tribal groupings. A tribe consists of a bunch of packs affiliated by blood or alliance. Tribes do not usually live together but do gather periodically to reaffirm bonds and discuss important issues. Each tribe, in one form or another, is nominally ruled over by a council of elders made up of the most powerful pack leaders and pack mothers within the tribe. Powers & Abilities Werewolves are demihumans who are granted superhuman abilities by their lycanthropy. Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during the time under a full moon, but somewhat increase as they age. When angered, these abilities are temporarily enhanced such as their strength; these abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form, they appear to possess all of these abilities, though not as powerful as other supernatural creatures. Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. * Superhuman Strength- The werewolf possesses superhuman strength. Their more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is more powerful and they are capable of lifting at least over 150 tons. When transformed, werewolves can easily overpower any human or animal they encounter. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. Their strength is somewhat weaker than that of vampires while in human form, but in their wolf form, they can easily overpower them. However, consuming vampire blood increases their strength to the point where they can prove a challenge to a 1,100-year-old vampire. Their strength also increase by how many other werewolves an Alpha has killed in its own pack and absorbing their power through the tips of their claws. They're among the most powerful creatures in the series, alongside Dragons, Giants, and White Walkers. * Superhuman Speed- Werewolves can run and move faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed, which would be about over 38000 mph. Their speed is equivalent to that of a vampire. * Superhuman Stamina- The werewolf's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. * Superhuman Agility- A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Superhuman Durability- A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm or kill a werewolf. * Heightened Senses- The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. * Claws and Teeth- The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Their claws can also be used to absorb the power and life energy of other werewolves and other therianthropes. * Infectious Bite- Werewolves can turn another person into a werewolf by biting or scratching them. Their venomous bite is fatal to a vampire. The bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain. The vampire will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. Plus if their claws go deep enough their scratch can be infectious as well. * Lie Detection- Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. * Empathy- Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first, this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. * Pain Transference- Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. * Telepathy- Alpha werewolves like Alec possess a more advanced form of this mind transference, which is known as telepathy, the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, instead of claws, they not only sense emotions, they can also hear thoughts. * Healing Factor- Werewolves are capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. Their ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. * Heightened Sexual Allure: Werewolves have the hidden ability to easily attract the opposite gender to them in a sexual way. The person affected by it cares very little of anything else that happens around them and only cares about being with the werewolf. However, this ability only works when werewolves are in their human form. This has such a strong effect on people that even Margaery Tyrell couldn't resist Alec Targaryen's flirtatious remarks. Vulnerabilities "Be careful with the silver, sister." -Alec warning Daenerys on silver's effect on him * Silver- '''Many modern werewolves are also supposedly immune to damage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver objects (usually a bullet or blade). This negative reaction to silver is sometimes so strong that the mere touch of the metal on a werewolf's skin will cause burns. * '''Aconite- Wolfsbane (a highly toxic member of the genus aconitum, also known as aconite or monkshood) was thought to have anti-evil properties against Werewolves and shapeshifters for centuries, and is used in the same manner as garlic. A concoction derived from the roots of the plant was often used to wash bite wounds from wild or venomous animals, and so perhaps this is where wolfsbane derived its supposed ability to cure people of lycanthropy or other supernatural afflictions. * Mountain Ash- A werewolf can be contained in a barrier made of mountain ash. Unless the werewolf in question is a true alpha, then they can on rare occasion break out. * Mistletoe- Much like with humans, Mistletoe poisons werewolves and can lead to death if untreated. * Broken Neck- By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. * Heart Extraction- If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. * Decapitation- The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. * Lunar Cycle- New werewolves can only shift during the cycle of the full moon. * Mortality- Because werewolves are still human for most of the month, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, fire, drowning, extreme loss of blood, suffocation, etc.) Although, it is very difficult to kill a werewolf thanks to their accelerated healing and endurance. Also, werewolves seem to be resistant to most diseases, even able to at least resist the grayscale infection. * Hecatolite- A type of moonstone can block the effects of the moon and disrupt a werewolf's natural cycle of transformation. * Stronger Beings- More powerful supernatural beings can easily kill or injure them. Known Werewolves * Alec Targaryen (alive) * Will (killed by Gregor Clegane) * Maiden Werewolf (slain by Eddard Stark) Category:Monsters Category:Species